天窓椿:Skylight Camellia
by Daylite
Summary: His heart is not always filled with bloodlust and fighting. He has a place for someone...special. He remembers the promise they made when they were young. He wants to claim her back at her birthday. She will be his to own. Warning: Incest.
1. Prologue

天窓椿:Skylight Camellia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hi everyone. I'm sure not everyone knows me, or maybe you might think, whose this person? Or whatever, etc. But I need to tell you this before you start reading. It's rated M because there's incest, a theme not accepted by many people. Let me state this clearly:

**WARNING: ****If you feel uncomfortable reading this fic, kindly press the 'X' button or whatever button to escape out of this page.**

Alright, I warned you people, so don't give me all those reviews like, "This is incest" or whatever lol, because I know it is.

Okay, I know some people write fics about them, but its sibling love. But this is not. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama, or any of it's characters. It's owned by Sorachi Hideaki .

Enjoy… XD

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>The evening sky darkened, and the sky's treasure began to reveal itself one by one, unfolding into his eyes. It hinted him that they landed on earth. Yes, the promise, the memory he recalled not so long ago replayed in his mind once again. Despite how much he loves blood, fighting there is always room for other things in his heart.<p>

What is the thing, you ask? Guess.

The memory replayed once again in his sober mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nii-chan, I love you!" the innocent girl claimed with all her might at the rare sight of a flower. It was drizzling outside, but the interior of the house was warm. He handed her the flower.<em>

_It made him happy. It made his heart skip a beat. It made him smile._

"_Imouto-chan, when you grow up into a young and pretty blossoming flower at 16, marry me," the elder male stated, pretty much a command, not a request._

_16 is an eligible age for marriage._

_The rain drops became heavier and heavier. The wood furniture in their home smelled of decomposition. It reeked. He wiped off the dirt of her face. It doesn't matter if his hands get dirty. He didn't want to taint her in any other way._

"_Really? Promise me!" the sapphire blue eyed girl exclaimed. She reached out a pink finger and made her brother promise._

"_I'll become nii-chan's wife." She agreed, and then hugged her brother. The slightly pink but orange haired girl gave him a tight squeeze._

_The rain in his heart stopped, but the rain outside never did. Even if the rain seeped into the broken-down house, he will protect her, at all cost._

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to marry imouto-chan," he uttered, as he slammed the table, which split due to his strength. His father frowned, and shook his head, and banged the already broken table. "You want to defy me? I will not let you perform those so-called Yato traditions! I forbid it!"his father retorted.<em>

_It did not intimidate him, but it only made him madder._

_The rain was once again falling. It was cold, but he did not shiver. Both of them stood under their backyard of the broken house._

_He strangled his father, whispering these words into his ears "If you don't let me marry her, I'll just have to eliminate you,"_

_Thus, the battle began. It awakened his Yato senses, his cravings for blood. His father was not using his full potential, and he desired him to do that._

_To trigger that, he managed to cut off his father's arm. Blood splattered like fireworks and it looked so pretty to him. That's the last straw-his father snapped, like he wished._

_His bloodthirsty father attempted to murder him, but he was halted by his imouto-chan. She was pulling her father. She was weeping. He softened and lost the will to fight, as he was released by his father from his grip._

_Everything was able to return to normal after that, but not his wild and uncontrollable feelings. _

_He vowed to get stronger and protect her. He will claim her back when she was 16. Sweet 16._

* * *

><p>His sister's sweet 16…will arrive very soon. He planned to give her a very sweet birthday present-a camellia that only blooms under the sky light of space. In other words, he planned to claim her back.<p>

There is another reason he craved for her so much. That innocence that he longed for-her, his was lost long ago. Now 20, he had the competency allege her. Yes, she will soon be his. So...yes...you must have the answer what the 'thing's is now... right?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue.<strong>

**Ending note:** How was it?

Good, bad, so bad that I shouldn't continue? R&R to tell me!

**Notes on this story:**

It will be staged under Kamui's POV after the prologue. It's not an AU fic, but it follows the gintama story background.

This time it's so short because it's a prologue only. Therefore the next chapter will be longer.

**Notes:**

Nii-chan: Brother, but a way of calling people.

Imouto-chan: Sister (it's actually a noun I guess, maybe used in this way "that sister of his…")

Okay, that's all folks, if you want more, remember to tune in to next time which I don't know when~

Bye and have a wonderful week ahead.

~Daylite.


	2. Vociferate 1: Heinous Fantasies

天窓椿:Skylight Camellia

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hey everyone. It has been a long time since i uploaded. Lots of stuff happened. __And I realized something- I can be both a S or a M... i enjoy hurting myself sometimes, because... simply i feel too depressed, reminiscing the past, thinking about things. I hate being depressed, but since i am depressed, and i like(seriously) sad fics enough, i bring you chapter 1. And I warn you, this fic, is going to be VERY VERY uh, sad? I don't know. It's just a warning ;) _

_I appear optimistic on the surface-but deep down, i'm so fragile i might break. (I'm sorry for the rant, I'm just pretty upset.)_

_Alright, anyway, about this fic, the characters might be OOC. Aik, i forgot what i really wanted to say. Damn me and my rant. _

**Warning: Don't like, don't read. I DO NOT TOLERATE ANY FLAMES IN THIS FIC ESPECIALLY. **

_The reason is simple enough right? XD. I'm sick. By the way, i love you guys so much. Thank you for sticking around. It made my fucking heart more happy.I'll reply reviews in the back to keep you from reading, and more rants behind XD!_

_**THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO LOVE THIS COUPLE! Lots of hearts to you! **  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING~ Sorachi Hideaki's da man~**_

_ENJOY...?_

* * *

><p><strong>VOCIFERATE 1: Heinous Fantasies<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked steadily yet slowly, as I strolled on the spacecraft. The cool air of the air condition above my head keeps me cool, and calms me down, but it doesn't hold me down for long.<p>

"We're descending towards Earth in 20 minutes. All passengers on board please brace for impact." The speaker announced, through a P.A. system.

I'm currently on board of a public spacecraft, with my reliable assistant, _Abuto. _He stands behind me, without a word. I like him, and want to keep him as my assistant because he can read the atmosphere without any verbal message sent to him. He places a hand on my shoulder, and I can feel his palm's warmness. It irritates me, but nonetheless, I said nothing, for today, I'm in a good mood.

The passengers are really noisy and annoying. Nevertheless, I said nothing; I don't wish to kill anyone now, since they're all weaklings. Many felines are present in this spacecraft, hence… I don't wish to scare anyone… since they can reproduce stronger opponents.

He moved away, sensing my unease.

18 more minutes… till I reach that filthy planet. The seconds tick by slowly, my anticipation gets the best of me- I stand near the door even when the air crew warned me countless times-not to. Abuto didn't even bother to move me-he knew the consequences.

I look around the spacious aircraft; passengers sited tightly, all buckled up. Abuto, of course, stands behind me. He couldn't possibly be sitting down when the one he serves is standing.

They later gave up, not because of wariness, but because of fear.

I think I emit fear to them, without sensing. Whatever, I won't die because of that.

The spacecraft descends… and it jerks. I no longer see starry black skies. It has been replaced with azure blue with a tint of white.

The plane lands, and just in awhile more, another announcement is made.

"Welcome to Earth, Japan. We hope you enjoy your trip here and we hope to see you again soon. Thank you for boarding with Amanto Aircrafts," the P.A. system announced once again. The door cache opened, liked a bird cage that is opened, many people flocked out, like me.

Even though I'm trying to contain my excitement, it gushes over me, and fuels my body with energy.

* * *

><p>We travelled through a few 'gates', checkpoint, whatever you call it, and a few shinsengumi officers were there to keep check of the security and identities for suspected criminals.<p>

I have my bandages wrapped around my head and neck, even though my bright orange hair flows out a little.

A shinsengumi officer noticed it and rushed over to me, blocking my way to the exit. I'm getting frustrated…

" _Ano_… sorry, but could you let me have a clear look at your face?" a black haired officer stood, fidgeting and moving around. He wasn't wearing those kinds of special uniforms… which means… he's just a typical shinsengumi officer, unranked.

It was really getting on my nerves, so I spoke.

"LET ME PASS." I spoke in the worse possible voice I ever did. Even though he was shivering, he didn't let me pass. I'll acknowledge that he had guts.

"_Ano… _sir, we have a problem here." He spoke to the black speaker, and in return, a nasty voice shot up back to him and replied to him in an unhappy manner.

"What is it, Yamazaki, che, damn it," another black head approached, with straight sleek hair, and this time, his uniform is a little different. He must have been his boss.

The guy named Yamazaki pointed to me, and I smirked beneath the thick layers of cloth. I thought that this was gonna be a waste of time… but what do you expect… maybe this could be fun.

"Sorry _sire, _please remove your cloth or whatever you call it," he replied me, smoking. One could tell that he wasn't a guy to fool with, but who cares. Maybe he'll put up an interesting fight.

I ignored him, and attempted to cross over.

With a swift movement, his feet stood in front of me, and his _katana _bulged out, completely filling the gap to the exit. So that's how he's going to play, eh?

If 2 is going to play the game, that's fine.

I grabbed my black parasol, and pointed at him. I don't intend to reveal my identity now. It will only cause a fuss. His eyes widened, and quickly, he recovered from the shock, realizing that someone had challenged him.

He unsheathed his katana, revealing a silver metal that reflected the light from high up above on the ceiling.

In a moment of silence, none of us moved. In a second later, his motivation to fight extinguished, and he sheathed his katana back to its hilt.

"I have no energy to fight those who are willing to fight to death. But if you cause trouble around Earth, Amanto, you're dead, understand?" he asserted, with another puff of smoke. He leaned back to the metal scanner that is used to detect bombs, and he allowed me to pass by.

Yamazaki muttered a few words to him, and he whispered back something.

"_Watch him. That Yato… is dangerous."_

"Shinsengumi, eh? You have some interesting people I'd love to fight with," I murmured, clearly knowing that the one who sheathed his sword heard me. He lowered his head, saying nothing. Abuto followed behind me obediently.

We stepped into the arrival hall in a few minutes of walking. I clearly noted that behind that was a fellow shinsengumi officer following behind me, tailing me.

* * *

><p>The airport was crowded, and cramped. I wanted to get out of the fucked up place soon, but the place is just too small to move quickly. It made me think of… <em>my imouto-chan<em>.

~10 years ago~

"_Nii-chan_, nii-chan! It's so crampy here… I wanna get out of here and find _Sadaharu_…" Kagura pouted, wincing after someone stomped on her toes.

I glared at the man who stepped her toes, sending him a death glare. He shuddered, but send me back the same glare. I wasn't afraid of getting into a fight with him, but I'm terrified that he'd attack Kagura.

We're currently at our planet's airport. Since there is only one airport in the whole small dark planet, the airport is loaded with people. We're currently waiting for our father to return back here after his job.

That man walked away snickering. I hated the fact I couldn't do anything, not even protect my _imouto-chan_.

I didn't get my hopes up high that he would return on time though, and I was correct. An hour had passed by in this airport.

"Nii-chan… I'm bored…" Kagura whimpered, as she clung on to me. I patted on her head gently.

A large shadow loomed over us, and I looked up at the person who approached us so suddenly. We're sitting on the airport's floor, waiting.

"Are you… Umibouzo's children?" the large tanned guy questioned. He was wearing a suit, and appeared extremely cautious. He also had a tie, and his right hand is always in his suit, it's as if he's _holding a gun_, prepared to defend against us.

Kagura answered, without any doubts of that suspicious person.

"Are you daddy's friend?" she smiled, innocently. The man nodded, and called upon us to follow him, claiming that our father was waiting for us at some random weird place … _I didn't remember where it was, he said, this memory of mine is blurry… perhaps I can recall more... a little later._

~End of flashback~

Abuto decided that we take the _cab_, a human-invented vehicle that travels on land. I didn't object to it, but it was weird for me to space out. The cab is spacious, and can sit up to 4 people more.

* * *

><p>Outside, on earth, the clouds darkened, and rumbled… and reminded me of our home planet.<p>

I ruffled my fringe. My head hurts; I didn't really want to recall any memories. Those memories only break my demeanor down, and the only person who could crumble my mask down is _Kagura_, because she knows and believes that I'm not what I appear to be.

Perhaps that is why, I didn't want anyone to find out it, and besides that, I find myself missing her, getting obsessed with her, which I don't really know why. I'm trying to keep my cool around her, when I last meet her at _Yoshiwara. _If my incestic fantasies could come true… that would be great…

_Kamui's incestic fantasies_

The sea sparkled, and glittered under the sun. The clear transparent aqua blue waters flapped up and down, forming into waves. There wasn't anyone around to disturb us.

Even though us Yato doesn't like the sun, but imagining my sister under the sun was truly a magnificent sight. If I have to enter the sun to be with her, I wouldn't mind, even though I didn't have my umbrella with me.

I stepped into the forbidden sunlit area, as my skin burned. It hurts physically, but that doesn't matter. It's been a long time since I last saw the red ball of fire hanging in the middle of the skies.

My sister stood there, not moving, as she stood in a black bikini revealing all her assets. It doesn't matter whether she had curves or not, to me, even if I'm a pedophile, she looks very striking and beautiful. Her small rounded butt and her cute almost flat chest, but she does have curves… small one that is. I wondered how it doesn't hurt her as the sun shone on her.

Probably because she's been on earth for so long- a little sun shining on her doesn't hurt that much.

I approached her, kissing her pink full lips, so soft and sweet. Our tongues slowly swirl, and I clutch on her bikini straps on her neck and undid the knot.

"Nii-chaan," she blushed, shivering as I touched her back with my cool hands. We embraced, and it felt like I'm in heaven when her smooth-like-silk skin contacted me. I undid the knot of her bikini. I loved her calling me that… it's like eating the forbidden fruit… burning in pleasure… as she moaned on that. I held on to her head, and kissed her smooth straight orange hair… they smell like strawberries. As expected from my sister-she loved these kind of cute shampoo.

The bikini top dropped on the floor and revealed her chest. Her soft skin…

"Captain, oi, captain," Abuto calls out, disturbing my secret fantasies. I glared at him. Abuto flinched, but said nothing.

"We've reached Kabuki-cho," he informs me, with a creepy smile. Whenever he smiles like that to me, he knows that I'm about to kill people or fight.

"I see."

* * *

><p>Kabuki-cho is divided into 2 sections, one that is <em>famous <em>for their _chickens and ducks_, the other, a normal shopping district with housing. Of course, there are many strong people in Kabuki-cho, like, the 4 great kings or queens, whatever you call it there, but it seemed that they have been defeated? And that's the underworld that we the _Harusame _pirates are working with.

Initially I planned to come down to this filthy planet for personal purposes only but it is deemed impossible because my commander has another task for me, and it is, right here too, at Kabuki-cho.

My fantasies keep replaying in my mind, like a broken record playing. It frustrates me to no end, when I'm trying to work, fight, eat or kill.

The rain did not stop, but rained heavier. The rain bounced off the umbrella and the sound of it filled the entire street.

"Abuto. Where is Sakata Gintoki at?" he interrogated him, without looking at his face.

He didn't verbally reply me, but instead he pointed to me the directions. I nodded, and continued my journey. But before that, he did mentioned about that Kagura was living in _Yorozuya Gin-chan, _and apparently she had a pet dog named _Sadaharu _now.

_Sadaharu _huh? It reminds me of her rabbit pet when she was young.

I continued strolling, without really noticing my surrounding or background. I know I'm not being myself, but I really don't care. I bumped into someone. He was holding a box in his hand, and on the cover of it, it wrote, "_XXX Bakery" _with a red sticker on top of the brand name, _"special order with chili". _He accidently dropped his box when I bumped at him.

* * *

><p>The box landed with a thud, and the contents of the box spilled out.<p>

Inside the pastry or rather cake, it squeezed in quite a number of small red chilies. Is he planning to eat it? I don't think so.

"Oi, stop daydreaming and pay attention you perverted freak," he stated, in a dead-panned voice, in front of me stood another shinsengumi officer, this time with a rank too. I mentally sighed, another shinsengumi officer? Could it be too much of a coincidence? Whatever, I don't even give a shit about his cake.

I shook my head, finally getting a good look at my surroundings.

I needed to see Kagura now… my urge to see her has increased… after I spot the _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ signboard.

I said nothing. He opened his mouth once again. "Oi, Yamazaki, what're you doing here?" he queried, and it really sounded like he was bored.

Ah, so he knew- or noticed, that his fellow shinsengumi colleague was tailing me.

Yamazaki jolted up, in shock, but I acted as if I paid no heed to them, I really couldn't care less right now, I am tired of seeing shinsengumi uniforms. I dodged him, and signaled Abuto to comply with my instructions, as we tried to slip out of this street.

It was unlike of me to do so, but well, I am lazy. I scratched my head.

But of course, as expected, he didn't allow me to pass by him. The unranked officer finally spoke.

"Captain Oki-okita! Fu-Fukucho commanded me to spy on him," he reported, and like a sign of respect, his hand shot up to his forehead.

"Ah…Hijikata-san commanded you?" he questioned, but it wasn't much of a question, it was acknowledging his answer.

"H-hai," he answered, not removing his hand. "Then I'll do you the favor… of lightening your workload shall I?" he smirked, eyes filled with fire. The unranked officer looked horrified at what had occurred.

"You spoilt my cake… I planned to give it into China… but I saw you… Yamazaki, so you're part of the blame," he declared, as he took out his bazooka from his back.

"I planned to use it to give China a birthday bash but I don't feel like doing it right now," he explained, as he pointed the bazooka to us. The shinsengumi is really troublesome, how much bothersome can they get? Argh… it's so irritating… I think I will get rid of them once and for all.

"…Fine… I haven't got so hyped out and so vexed in such a long time," I smirked, as I grabbed my parasol and pointed to the sandy-haired man, who was just about the same height as me. He has bloody red eyes that burn with a bright fire right now. I like that, the momentum of the fight, the instant complex situation when I realize that my opponents are not what they seem to be-innocent, it makes my whole body's blood run faster than ever before-adrenaline.

Our tribe or race's umbrella can shield up to almost anything…except Yato's physical attacks. I opened up my parasol, and he aimed with precise accuracy before he shot. The bullet hit on my umbrella, but didn't affect me much, I'm still standing, and my umbrella is still perfectly fine.

He didn't appear shocked when he saw that his attack didn't even land a scratch on me. "So you're…the same as China eh?" he uttered, but it wasn't so much of a question. Who is China? I don't even recognize the name. So, I didn't respond to his words.

He dropped his bazooka then, and immediately unsheathed his sword. "I've found another person that I could torture instead of Hijikata-san," he claimed, and he pointed his sword at me, and gave a cold sadistic smile.

I hadn't forgotten about Kagura as we fought, my heart anxiously craved for her, like a vampire in front of a bloody fountain. The rate of my heartbeat increased each second as the fight lasted. It seemed like forever till it was going to end, or have a conclusion.

"_Nii-chan…."_

_Kagura hopped and spun around in circles, wearing her new cheongsam, dancing around. I managed to buy one for her… after dealing with some illegal activities._

His sword clashed down on to my umbrella, and I pushed my umbrella with one quarter of my force exerted through my hands to him. He backed down a little, but still persistent.

"Not bad," I mused, chuckling. I held on to my umbrella still, not wanting to let go of it. I can fight without it too, but well, he doesn't deserve the privilege of witnessing it.

"So you're complimenting me? Then I should thank you back, shouldn't I?" the sandy haired man spoke, as he moved swiftly to my back and attempted to slash me. My reflexes won and I blocked his slash with my umbrella. He exerted more force this time, as he once again stroke. I blocked this time too, with a lot much force I inputted before, and my attack rebound the attack.

Oops, I used too much force, didn't I?

He hopped back, as a simple reflex, and that actually helped him to survive a blow that would actually cause a fatal wound from me. Ahh, this is getting exciting. I focused on the battle more than I thought I would. I noticed that I caused a cut on his face. I smirked, while he grimaced, before grinning.

"So you're a sadist too? That must mean we must really get along… but don't copy me, I hate copycats, and by the way, Gintama is licensed, so if you copy me, I'd have my lawyer to sue you for infringement!" he laughed, as if it was a joke, but it wasn't really much of a joke.

A familiar voice interrupted our fight.

"_Gin-chan!_ I'm going to take Sadaharu for a walk in the park!" the female voice babbled, and it shocked me. My eyes widened.

"_Kagura,"_

"Fine, just don't get hooked up with some guy, I don't want some random fanboy coming to the Yorozuya looking for you!" he reminded her, sighing. The voice came from the small apartment located at the second floor of _Otose snacks. _

"Yeah yeah," she responded, as she opened the door.

"China," the shinsengumi male spoke, and I narrowed my eyes. He knew Kagura, and even brought her a cake. I took a look at my dear _imouto-chan_. Her eyes narrowed too when she saw the shinsengumi.

"Sadist," she acknowledged him, and then turned to look who was fighting him. Her eyes widened. "_Nii-cha-n…"_ her voice trailed off as she finally took a look at me.

_My, my, Kagura, my dear imouto-chan, looked how much you've changed. _

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **_Songs that I used for this typing: too much._

_Anyway, did anyone read the spoilers for chapter 370 (Gintama)? There's a new character-Imai Nobume? Whatever, I'm not sure about the name lol, so don't ask me. I'm already not fond of her character. You know why, because I like Kagura to be with Okita. I love Kagura, seriously. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask reviewers a question, how much do you love Kagura? ;)_

_Sorry for the disgusting fuck above. Just wanted someone to see._

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLIES.<strong>_

_Karepan: HAHA. YOU too? YEAH! FINALLY SOMEONE LIKE ME! WOOHOO! LOL. Sorry for being too enthusiastic now-happy to find someone who supports them! Thanks. I hope you continue supporting & wouldn't find this chapter boring._

_ Koatan: HAHA. Nobody created one, so i thought, why not i make one myself. And by the way, i wanted to ask, compare the amount of Gintama fics with Junjo Romantica. (Don't misunderstand, i love JR.), JR has 2000+ fics while Gintama has 800+ fics. Woah, why doesn't anyone like to write Gintama fics ? :( By the way, I liked KamuixKaguraxOkita, i think i'm sicker than you, lmao! Yeah of course there'll be. You'll be surprised the next chapter, i promise._

_Alice P e a c h e s: I think I handle his POV ver badly... omg. I so wanna stab myself now *self-conscious* Anyway, I love your fics! (Hehe, Oh yeah, you write S.A. fics too! Oh my, that french doll was random but cute, and your Gintama fics are great too, sorry i didn't give you a review. Will probably review you soon!) Hah, how ironic, i'm giving you a review here, ...XD. Anyway, i'm glad so many peeps love this couple. Banzai for the couple?_

_Pegybirdy: Thanks, but i don't think my fic is any good... Anyway, i'm seriously glad that many people like you exist, i mean, i love this couple too!_

_Haruka: Hey Med-chan, lol, i don't see you at snp as much-what happened? Thanks for you compliment *hugs* _

_bluefairystudio: I love them too. *Evil grin* you'll see. Thanks for thy review~_

_666bloodyhell666: Thanks ! Sorry for the long update!_

_Fan: You have more now, XD after such a long period, i apologize. Thanks for reviewing~! And, thanks for complimenting, you're the first person to compliment me on that. I heart you, lol, damn i'm such a egoist.  
><em>

_SandmancCircus: i'm glad. Thanks for reviewing._

_ areuytvfr: Hehe, it's okay. Your english isn't bad. Thanks for reviewing :33!_

_Alea Seikou: Thanks. Heh, everyone's expecting so much out of me... i'm glad but nervous. You seem like a good author-care to give me constructive criticism? XD_

_LazyToLogin: Yeah I know. Maybe you could write one? :) Hehe, i'm a reader more than a writer... so ...XD. Thanks. I'll be trying. _

__**_THAT'S ALL FOLKS! TAKE CARE! And by the way, review please~_**


	3. Vociferate 2: Avowals

天窓椿:Skylight Camellia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hey everyone~ What's up and what's down? It has been a long while since i last updated, and to be honest, i'm thankful for the number of reviews i received from this plot (which i think wasn't really that good, because it's from my imagination of that couple, or rather, me just fan-girl-ing) I'm serious lol. Anyway, I'll cut it short, because, i have an announcement to make- i'm putting all my other stories on hiatus, not permanent, but hiatus anyway, i'm having my exams, so please understand. I'll make an exception for this story though, i think i'd update twice a month, monthly, or in 2 months, you can add me up in facebook and ask me if you want an update?Sure why not. I'll leave the rest of my rant... at the end, and the replies... etc.

Bytheway, i love you guys!

****WARNING: ****If you feel uncomfortable reading this fic, kindly press the 'X' button or whatever button to escape out of this pag**e.**

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own Gintama, or any of it's characters. It's owned by Sorachi Hideaki.

This chapter is specially made for you... so sit back? and read?

* * *

><p><strong>VOCIFERATE 2: Avowals<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Note: This is a 3<span>rd person POV, or rather, this chapter.

"…_Kagura?" _

There stood a girl about 160 plus. So she grew taller… her cheeks was still puffy and a little tint of red. Her hair grew out longer, now at her waist as it swung gently with the wind caressing it like its baby. The bright aqua blue eyes of her is still big and stunning, they glared at him with a certain amount of intensity. Then his eyes scanned down to her body.

Just as he did that, the shinsengumi officer threw a sword into his way.

Kamui furiously glared at him, for distracting him.

"That was for checking out China's body," he explained. Even without his explanation, Kamui would have got the idea anyway. "So the Shinsengumi boy likes Kagura huh," he thought, as he spoke it out aloud.

Kagura retorted back first, before Okita Sougo could. "What? So you thought so too? See I knew it _sadist; _you were head over heels in love with me that it's so obvious! Ha! I win the bet!" Kagura shot Okita a smirk.

Okita narrowed his eyes, and stood there for a second, before speaking, or rather, finding a way to counter what the Yato siblings said. He pretended to blink for a moment, and simpered. He _knew _what to do right now.

"That's right. I love you. But it's not really a _love _relationship. I hate you too much to love you, but I love you as well. But you can't deny your feelings for me as well… _ne, Kagura?_ If you deny it, you're not honest with yourself," he confessed. That made Kagura blush. Her face was as red as a tomato, and the red still affected her ears. It matched well with her pale skin, in contrast though.

"I… I …" Kagura mumbled, she was lost for words. Using her palm to cover her face, shying away from Okita and the sudden confession, she blurted out, "No… I hate you! You always make me do things that I don't want to do! You always beat me at everything! You always give in to me! I don't need your pretentious care for me if you don't mean it! Why do you make me feel so weird… my heart goes _doki doki _whenever I see you… and… when we got into a real fight my heart always aches… why do you do these things to me?"

Kamui did an out of character action and sighed. He couldn't help but sigh, because his fiancée, aka Kagura, aka his sister, just admitted that she a _Yato, _loved a shinsengumi indirectly. It was going to be so troublesome to make her fall in love with himself again, and more troublesome to snatch her away.

Before Okita Sougo could react or even reply to anything, Kamui leaped up to the second floor utilizing his powerful legs, and stepped down. He pulled Kagura by her long _cheongsam _that revealed her curves and those silky, smooth long legs. And their lips touched, as Kamui forced open her mouth into a tounge-battle.

Kamui knew that this wouldn't make his sister fall for him, but it would have the opposite effect. But to let the shinsengumi officer know, that Kagura was his.

Okita was shocked by how fast things happened. Before he knew it, he could see that Kagura and Kamui were kissing. He narrowed his eyes once again. He couldn't believe it occurring, for a split second. And then, his instincts took over, and he grabbed his _katana. _He slashed it at Kamui, but he managed to dodge it after breaking his kiss with Kagura.

And there came the eye-to-eye mental stare down battle. And this is, the mental conversation going through their brains.

"_What were you doing touching __**MY WOMAN?**__"_

"_This was purely a way of "Telling" you that my imouto-chan is not your property."_

"_Really? She was my property to begin with, sorry, you lose,"_

"_No she was not. Want me to prove it to you?"_

"_Go ahead… and we'll see who wins in the end,"_

"_Fine"_

The platform of the second floor of the house started to creak. Kamui's leg force was getting bigger as the wood bent. He was in a bad mood now. The Yorozuya door was still closed, but several whisperings could be heard inside.

"_Gin-san! What happened to Kagura-chan?" the glasses asked Sakata Gintoki uneasily. Sakata Gintoki didn't reply._

Gintoki opened the door from the Yorozuya, and Shimura Shinpachi was behind him, nervous and curious about what had just happened. Breaking the silence, finally Gintoki spoke.

"Oi, oi, oi, Kagura's onii-chan and Souchiro-kun… you were going too far… I-" Gintoki's sentence was cut into half, when water droplets hit his leg even when it's not raining. Someone must be crying.

It was _Kagura._

That happened in an instant.

Kagura's palm moved to Kamui's face, but it was stopped by Kamui's hand. "Ah, ah, ah, no slapping your elders… as much as I love you, and how you've developed, I need to force you to go with me," Kamui stated, before glancing down at her body and holding it up, making her look like a rabbit he just hunted and was going to eat it.

Her chest developed, and it was not what he imagined, he didn't mean it in a bad way, but in a _good way. _He could estimate how much she ate to achieve this figure… but he didn't want to know. In both a good way and a bad way… her legs was what most men could drool over in the street, especially… _Kabuki-cho?_

"What are you doing? _Baka-nii-chan! _That was my first kiss!" she shrieked, and Okita's eyes widened. Kamui grinned of course, and Abuto who was just standing in the corner shook his head.

No matter how Kagura protested, he didn't let go. She kicked and punched, but they didn't reach him. Gintoki sighed, and told Kamui to let her go. Kamui shook his head, and refused. "I want her, sorry, I can't afford to let go,"

Gintoki sighed again, "so much for ignoring this matter," he said, as he conversed with himself. Without anyone seeing or aware of this matter, Sakata Gintoki pointed his sword at Kamui. "Let her go," he uttered, pronouncing every word with the correct pitch and accuracy, and inserted a huge ounce of pure anger that made people tremble in it.

Kamui wasn't shocked, afraid or bewildered. He continued smiling, as if nothing affected him. He ignored Kagura's cries and gripped at her neck even tighter. "Don't make me repeat myself," Gintoki spat. "Don't make me repeat myself too," Kamui bellowed.

At that split moment while Kamui was distracted for a mere millisecond, Kagura managed to grab her umbrella at her back and swung it at Kamui to make him release her, and that did the job. The moment Kamui released her, Gintoki put his wooden _katana _down, but didn't release it and put it in the side, instead he still held on to it.

Kagura jumped down to the first floor, and the wind or pressure exposed her legs but she wore shorts inside the _cheongsam. _Kagura used her hands to wipe away her tears and her snot, when she landed, her hands were touching the ground already and legs stretched out.

"Kamui!" she spoke her name clearly, and it hit Kamui like a stab in his heart because she didn't acknowledge him as her brother. Kamui stood straight, and breathed.

"The one you want is me, so come! I shall be your opponent!" she screeched, and suddenly, the street was silent again. Then she took in a deep breath. "I'll never forgive anyone who interferes with my fight!" she announced.

With that, she pointed her umbrella at Kamui, and Kamui smiled once again, then he laughed. "Is that a challenge or declaration of a proposal to our engagement?"

"Wh-what?" the words he spoke left her unable to talk, so she spluttered.

After comprehending the mess, she denied, "No! When did I agree to marry you in the first place? Have you grown so old that you've forgotten who are you?" Kamui shook his head.

"I never had forgotten looks like I need to make you recall what you said..." Kamui said candidly. There was no hint of lies in his clear eyes. When Kagura stared at his eyes, she felt that they reverted back to being the cute and pure siblings they always were, and not now, not like he was so much of a murderer that when he kills, he doesn't feels any single thing. Nevertheless, she still had the courage to slash him, because there is still a tiny tint of hope in her heart, wishing that he would change for the better.

The battle was intense. The audience could feel it just by witnessing it, even those who stood over 10 streets away could feel it. However, no buildings, houses, or anything was destroyed, because they are still concentrating on pushing their umbrellas against the others', occasionally a grunt or a whimper could be heard from the younger one, but she did not back down.

Sweat trickled down her face, as she panted. Stamina-she did not have enough of it, compared to her brother who was constantly engaging in battle, her mental mindset was still not strong enough to handle it. She could already see her brother's smirk after winning this match… she didn't want to give up, she didn't want to give up…_yet_. She wanted to win this battle; she wanted to prove that she got stronger…

She had a sense of _pride _too.

_Pride_, huh?

Then she must have pride to challenge him, she thought. The clash of their umbrellas created a screeching ear-piercing sound, like the clashing or scratching of 2 metals, or rather, unknown materials. She could hear him faintly whisper into her ear, "I win,"

And her whole world blacked out.

* * *

><p>So lonely… so lonely … it's been a long while since I felt this… loneliness?<p>

The rain continued drizzling, and the pitter patter sound could be heard under the deafening silence.

All alone in that pitiful dark place… watching the skies lighten, then brighten, then darken back, watching the shadows grew and shrink, then revert into darkness. After a long time, darkness consumed everything. Her only sunshine left… both her parents withered like the sunflower that never bloomed in this planet.

Sunflower, eh, that time she longed to see one. The yellow brightness… blooming in the dark, like a sun. No matter how many times tears trickled down her face, nobody came to save her, that time; it seemed that there seemed to be no salvation.

_Onii-chan… why did you leave me…?_

_Have I done something wrong… is it my punishment?_

_You promised to stay by my side forever… forever… where are you now?_

Desperate, she ran out of the old hut, where the 4 family members used to stay.

* * *

><p>"Captain, you know that we're here on official business right?" A familiar voice queried, and it sounded like the very same guy Kagura used to fought at the <em>Yoshiwara<em>.

A _cling_ sound could be heard as someone probably placed the chinaware on the wooden furniture. Neither reply nor sound had been heard since the question. The air is tense and it made her stiff under the presence of the guy with the familiar voice or the other party.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"I know," the gentle mild voice whispered, unbeknown to the girl lying down on his lap. The male was trying not to arouse her.

A breeze gentler swept past and the trees around whispered secrets to one another.

"I will kill him,"the male declared, with a soft chuckle, and then the female felt the male's lips brushed across her forehead tenderly.

The female then slowly fell back into the state of blackness after a few moments with the gentle breeze and the warmness of the man.

* * *

><p>"Gin-san… are you really going to let him take away her?" the boy with jet-black hair inquired, as in slowly sat on the sofa, facing the silver haired man on the opposite, eyeing his every action-from his digging of his nose to him watching the television.<p>

"…Megame, why are you so annoying? Shouldn't you be the one who should be chasing after her?" the man answered, as he continued watching the television programme of Ketsuno Ana, drooling, pretending not to be paying any attention to the questioner.

Shinpachi sighed, defeated. He knows his weak spot, he continue glaring at the _samurai_ as he watched the colours reflected by the television on his boss's face change, into a red, and then hot pink. Without even listening to the television, he knows that it's a commercial break.

"Gin-san…!" Shinpachi literally whined, or rather shrieked, because of that.

"You know she loves you, and it's more than a father-daughter and boss-subordinate relationship. I know you know that, you're clearly aware of the fact, but you're running away, don't you have the balls as a man to admit the fact that you love her too!" as the teenager tattled, he slammed his fist on the wooden table.

The table shook, but the man did not peek at the person who was nicknamed as _Megame's _way, not even once.

"Fine!" the young boy with the blue _hakama_ squalled, as he stood up, and attempted to storm out of the apartment.

However, before he could leave, someone finally spoke.

"You love her more than just a sister don't you? I'm not a paedophile Shinpachi," Gintoki prattled, and Shinpachi remained silent. For a moment, only the sound of Otose snacks could be heard-from _Tama _to the sound of the breaking of glasses, anything else could be heard except from the two.

"Likewise, Gin-san, likewise," Shinpachi conceded, as he walked out of _Yorozuya Gin-san _and gradually shut the door.

The one who was known as _Shiroyasha_ scratched his head, "… I guess… we'd have to take her back then," with that said, he stood up and proceeded to search for Shinpachi, giving him a necessary reply.

* * *

><p>Okita Sougo slammed the door of his cupboard as he ransacked for a certain item that he's been looking for, and has been preserving it for quite awhile. He has always wanted to give them item to her, but nevertheless failed, forgotten, had not find the right moment, or is just lazy. Finally when he deemed it the <em>right moment<em> to give it to her, _someone had to interrupt _this goddamn moment.

The floor boards of the _Shinsengumi_ headquarters vibrated violently, as he threw the heavy objects on to his floor.

A knock on the door to his room was heard but he ignored it, he hadn't had time for this.

"Oi Sougo, oi!"

Tsk, annoying. Where did he put it? He continued his action and stay focused on his task. The same sentence is repeated by the person, but again, it has been neglected. In the end, the person calling out to him couldn't take it anymore, and decided to storm into his room. The door slid open, and his superior didn't move after entering his room, observing the sand-hair coloured guy.

After awhile, he got bored of observing, and decided to make him respond to him. He got to him, and kicked him in the stomach. Sensing his pain, the victim turned over to catch a glimpse of the attacker.

"Hijikata-san, I'll kill you if you disturb me now, so shoo," Okita just stated, in a deadpanned voice, but something was amiss, from the point of view from Hijikata Toshirou. Okita Sougo wasn't trying to murder him now. Something's definitely amiss.

"What're you looking for?" Hijikata enquired, with the cigarette in his hand, ready to put in his mouth when he needed another puff. The room was in a mess, the man's items were all around the room, but then he spotted something sparkle in the middle of these entire jumble.

"Something shiny, sparkly," Sougo said, as he blew the dust off a cover of a box.

Hijikata bent down, and picked up the shiny, sparkly object. He glared at it.

"You have someone you like?" it wasn't really a random question, because from the clue given by this object, it might be, since Hijikata Toushirou knew, deep down, his lover's brother, loved the _monster_.

Okita Sougo didn't give a verbal reply, but nodded. He was still busy endeavouring to open the box that he just found, but the lock on this box is getting quite annoying.

"I see. Then are you planning on proposing?" the man asked, and took a puff from the cigarette. In the midst of this muss, the young male with blood red eyes confessed.

"Yeah, is there a problem, Hijikata-san?" this time, both their eyes met when he faced his superior. He spotted the ring, resting on the free hand of his boss.

"No, you're gonna chase her back or something?"

Okita blinked, before speaking. "That's right, I'm gonna do this to whoever's gonna stop me," he kicked opened a path in the messy room, and it opened a way out as the rest of the objects collapse and collide into one another. The path led on to Hijikata, and Sougo smirked.

"Ah," Hijiakata murmured nonchalantly, as he tossed to ring to his subordinate, and his eyes followed his subordinate as he strolled out of his room, out of the headquarters.

"Help me apply for leave," he whispered into his superior's ear, and tried to stab his superior.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me…" Kagura muttered, and turned and tossed around the gigantic king sized bed. Dressed in a silk piece of pyjamas, revealing her curves, anything and everything else, she slowly force peeled her eyelids open, and then jumped up, in shock. Wh-where was she?<p>

The cool air of the air condition continue blowing from the machine, as she glance around frantically, looking for a clue.

The door to the room slid open, like a machine that can be accessed from a certain pin, password, or person.

"Welcome, Kagura, imouto-chan, to the Harusame,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note: <strong>How was it? Was it really bad, like i thought?Anyway, if you don't understand the words in the italic meaning, for Japanese words, watch Gintama or google it. For other words, i have a hidden meaning in it.

* * *

><p><span>REPLIES...<span>

**Koatan: **Thanks for following this fic, up till now, i'm really glad. Well cliffhangers are always the best part to end the story, don't you think? Lol, funny thing is that, before i last updated, i'm actually quite addicted to it, ~ but ah well. XD. Hope to hear from you soon.

**puggaddong: **:D Thanks for reviewing!

**nicholee333: **Lol, I will, but not very soon, you know, sorry. thanks for the review, anyway.

**Blank: **If you kill me, this story will be on permanent hiatus. Haha XD! Thanks for the review!

**LOL: **You have your answer in this chapter hehe :P I've always planned for this anyways, heh :P Thanks for reviewing!

**ANewNameMoreProfound: **Lol thanks for the reviews, i like them both too actually, XD however, before that it was all ginxkagura for me, but now it has changed.

**Ieyla: **I will ~ Thanks for da review!

**KagamineRen: **Thanks for the review! I haven't read them as while, that's why i'm gonna do one, you know how i feel- it's so frustrating one the couple you're shipping doesn't have enough fanfics, doushijins, fanarts ... etc, XD I'm not sure if i have disappointed you this chapter, but ... I'm still not sure I'm putting Gintoki as a fatherly figure, however, my good friend of mine who's also into Gintama stated to me that it's only Kagura's one-sided love? Mayble I'll apply that as well. :D Thanks for the praise... although sometimes i find my sentence constuction quite weird ...


	4. Vociferate 3: Resolve & Punishment

**天窓椿:Skylight Camellia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special Note: Did anyone notice the part when Hijikata handed the <strong>_**shiny object **_**to Hijikata? Well, it's a super big hint, go re-read if you don't get it, I don't plan to state out the obvious. **

A/N: This time it's special-I finally have some free time to do my favorite activity-writing a story. Happy (belated) Chinese New Year by the way! How was everyone's cny? (Even though some of you guys don't celebrate it). Lol, I just want to ask(whether have I succeeded as a FF writer- did a describe properly by 'showing' and not 'telling'? My English teacher taught me that we should be 'showing' not 'telling'.

Oh yeah, warning: **this chapter is going to be… the last 'T' rated chapter in this month? **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; by the way, I wonder what would Sorachi-sensei think when he reads this- I mean, he's gonna be like, wow, this person is mad.

Thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts. (:

P/S: This chapter is from Kagura's POV.

Enjoy;

* * *

><p><strong>Vociferate III: Resolve &amp; Punishment<strong>

* * *

><p>I rubbed my swollen eyes. I must be dreaming. This isn't true, right? I try pinching myself. Ow, it hurts.<p>

"Tsk tsk tsk, my dear imouto-chan, hurting yourself would do no good to either of us," my _baka-nii-chan_ spoke in a relaxed tone, but I knew he was dead serious. I took a deep breath. Then, I decided to ask.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, I needed to know the answer-I can't stay at this crappy place- I mean, I don't want to be here!

He took a long time to respond. I stare into his clear cerulean orbs-the same blue as mine. This is wrong-he's wrong… how could he love me in such a way? He's sick!

"… You belong here, and you're not leaving, we're getting married soon." He claimed, which made me jump up in shock and did the only thing in my mind right now-punch him.

He managed to grab hold of my hand before my fist hit his face. With my hands being tied down, I turned on to use my right foot to hit him. However, he dodged that. Tsk, what an annoying bastard!

"Let me go!" I screeched, as I tried to struggle myself free. He held on to my left hand, pulling me closer to him, to look straight on at him. He used his other hand to support my back, and forced a kiss on my lips. When he did that, my eyes grew larger, I didn't close it.

"Mmph…!" he muffled my screams with his tongue. My attempts to push him away were futile-once again; I am being captured by him. He deepened the kiss, and swirled our tongues together, before pushing it away, and throwing me on the bed.

I panted, and wiped my lips with my hand.

"You bastard!"

He only chuckled, and sat on the corner of the large bed. The room was dim-lit, but I could still manage to grasp the surroundings. The polka-dot pinkish-blue wallpaper on the room made me wonder-was my brother that perverted or that gay, and without thinking, I questioned, for a second, forgetting about what had just happened.

"What's with the wallpaper?"

"This is your room," he replied, not really paying attention, with his hands on his lap, and head resting on his hands.

"Bring me back," i said, emotionless, and yet, I knew what his reply is, if he's going to be that way, then even if I have to force my way back, I will.

"Imuouto-chan, you should know my answer," he paused, and then with a swift action, he pinned me down to the bed, it all happened in a split second- I didn't even notice him moving. The fact of this astonished me, but yet somehow I knew, and I was afraid now-of what he's going to do. He tilted my chin, to face him again.

"I'll have you know the consequences of defying me…if you ever dare… share I let you experience a little bit of it?" he whispered, smiling.

That sentence sent shivers down my spine. My silky _cheongsam _was starting to get wet. Sweat trickled down my forehead, even though the air condition was at an extremely cold temperature. My eyes darted around the spacious room, trying my very best not to face him. I didn't expect my brother could be that terrifying.

He clutches my chin to face him, and look him in the eye. At first, I refused to- I was apprehended of being intimidated by him. I noticed that dilatorily, he was examining my features. His eyes scanned through my face, like investigating a certain lab rat.

I felt disgusted, so I pushed his hand away-surprisingly, it wasn't hard to do so at all.

Slowly, he proceeded to move slowly to me. I gasped. I prayed for an interruption- any!

_Please!_

* * *

><p>"What is it?" he literally bellowed towards the servant who was at the door. I shook in fear and jumped out slightly.<p>

I took a quick glance at him- his eyes blazed-with a certain type of anger and frustration. It seemed to me that my savior is about to be in hot-soup. The bed shook, and we were _still _in that embarrassing position. I huffed, and managed to push him off me.

"W-well … uhm, the headquarters require your presence…" he stuttered, bowing down. He too was dressed in traditional _Yato- _like clothes.

"When?" he roared, the servant too- jumped up. Even though he was smiling, you could witness the vibes and the air around him is heavy and dark.

"R-right now, sir," the eunuch answered, lowering his head. He got off the bed, and followed the way the castrated man pointed. The automatic door opened, and revealed the walkway. It was a broad walkway, and it definitely seemed too long for me to measure-there looked as if there was no exit towards the other end.

"_Baka-nii-chan_, I want him," I pointed at the servant, "to accompany me,"

His eyebrows arched in surprise, but swiftly, it reverted to his usual look.

"Fine," he allowed, waving his goodbye to me. "Take good care of my _imouto-chan_, or your head will roll,"

"Ye-yes!"

He sauntered out of the locked room. I had a motive- I planned to use the servant to find out more information about this ship, and of course, an escape route. I hadn't figured that it would be this easy convincing him to allow this servant to stay. Since I reckoned that he wouldn't be back for a long while, I rambled towards the sofa near the 5-feet tall casement, beckoning him to follow.

He bowed down and continued, and we went to the lounge-like venue inches away.

"You're a eunuch aren't you?" I questioned straight-to-the-point. I didn't particularly like beating around the bush, so there was it. My hand was pressed against my half of face, as my elbow was on the side of the sofa.

He nodded. "_Baka-nii-chan _sure treats you badly, right? How did I get on this ship?"

He shook his head. "My utmost apologies, _Ojou-sama_, I cannot reveal this to you."

I could feel my eyebrows twitch. So he's going to be the type that won't reveal anything right? Fine! I'll make him!

"Hey, what's your name?"

* * *

><p>My talk with him was… surprisingly pleasant. My inner gut informs me that I'm not going to leave the ship for quite awhile, so might as well, find someone to kill time. I learnt a couple of things from him. Firstly, escaping would be futile, because one could easily get lost in the large <em>Harusame<em> ship compartment. Secondly, the wedding would be held about a month after this. Lastly, my brother wouldn't forgive _anyone _who defies him, of course, I know, even for me.

I got thirsty, and he went to find some tea to serve me.

Living with _Gin-chan_, I would never get servants waited on me and eat all the rice I want. For the first time in my life, I don't feel a tiny bit famished. I never wanted this life-I thought that I could finally obtain peace when I started living with _Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, and many others_. Looks like it wouldn't be occurring; actually, I haven't given up any hope, I'd capture it, and never let it go.

I will face up to him-later. My ego doesn't permit me to give in.

Light footsteps could be heard. The servant must be coming back. I gazed out of the window, watching the stars glimmer. We are in space… so different from the skies I used to gaze on earth, at _Yorozuya Gin-chan's _roof. My eyes began to water when I thought about them… especially _that Sadist._

"Ojou-sama, May I serve you some tea?" he queried, staring intently at me. It appeared to me that he was mesmerized by me, which was impossible-since I knew, or I thought, that I wasn't much of a hot chick.

"What? You probably think I'm so hot right?" I joked, laughing. The servant blushed, and scratches his head, and nods.

"My apologies _Ojou-sama,_ you do look ravishing," he stated. Never in my life I had received such a sweet compliment! That made me flush so red like a tomato.

"Th-thanks" I mumbled a reply, trying to be modest for a person receiving such a compliment.

"Hey," I attempted to start another conversation off this awkward situation. "You're not really a eunuch right? You faked it right?" I queried, randomly blurting out anything that's in my mind. This was really random. After I blurted that out, my eyes glanced around the room edgily.

"…Ho-how did you know?"

It stunned me. I thought it was guess a random guess, or rather my instinct told me. My eyes widened, but slowly, changed back into the same look I gave him. It was silent. Neither of us spoke. I decided to break the silence.

"… You're a spy?" I closed my eyes, not knowing what to respond.

More silence.

"…You're right." He merely stated, and the _'right' _word faltered. I took in a breath. I guess the saying that _anego _told me about women's guts or instinct was quaintly correct. I nodded, and the 'ah' word escaped my lips. It slowly curved into a smirk.

"We're on the same boat… I guess." I blurted, unconsciously. I was unaware that I spoke that, and I was in a trance. I was still unable to accept the fact that I'm on the _Harusame _pirate ship.

"_Ojou-sama… _please be wary of him. My master isn't a person to mess with, especially if one defers his will," he cautioned me, with a worried look. I gave in a weak smile. My _baka-nii-chan _certainly has changed. He used to be this gentle, meek and kind.

So that's why he wouldn't leek any of his information out. We resumed our conversation. His blue eyes sparkled whenever I let out a laugh or gave him a simple smile. He would blush occasionally. He was that kind of male who was considered…_cute_ I guess.

* * *

><p>"So you live with <em>Gin-chan, Sadaharu and Shinpachi? <em>It sure sounds fun," he inferred, giving me a shy grin. I was chatting with him about my everyday life on earth. He said that he had never visited earth before, and asked me for a quick overview of it. I described my everyday life as fun and appealing. The _sadist _often appeared in my adventures, and I would blush whenever we talk about him.

I wanted an escape from this place, back to the place where I belonged. The conversation with him lasted for quite awhile, I didn't keep track of time. It refrained me from wondering what happened and how I was brought here.

I took his ribbon that tied his hair and ran off. He followed me, trying to catch up with him. He accidentally tripped and ended up cornering me with both his hands on the ground. His cheeky smile was still there, and I surrendered. Something shiny reflected light on his hand, but I didn't notice what it was. He smiled, as he leaned in. I was in a state of shock. What was he doing? Just as our lips meet, I managed to push him back.

The door clicked open without notice, while it did; I was caught off guard and was happily chatting with the servant. It might have seemed that I was attempting to initiate the kiss.

"You're back" I narrowed my eyes, frowning; I held back my desire to mutter an 'hmph'. While completely forgetting the position I'm in.

The servant stood up and bowed, before retreating to my back. The smile in my face was long gone and he was staring intently at the servant. He signaled the servant to leave the quarters. So we are back to square one. The anger in his eyes were quite obvious but I pretended that I didn't saw it. Somehow, something that hadn't ended up my fault had became mine in his mind.

"… How did I get here?" I questioned, straying away from his eyes. I still didn't have the courage to face him. I was a coward, and I wanted to change the topic.

"You loss the fight. I had the right to take you here," he paused "I carried you here… of course." He strolled on to the area where I sat, sitting directly next to him.

"You're a _baka." _I commented, facing the glass panels, counting the stars in the sky.

"Enough about me, what's with the talk with that eunuch? What were you doing?" he interrogated, surveying me and my expressions carefully. He wasn't going to let this matter drop alright. I just hope that I don't drag him down.

"Nothing, I got bored, and talked with him. He fall down, and we ended up in that position" I let out a sigh, and rolled my eyes at him. What else? Did he think that I was a slut?

"Oh really? I shouldn't really have allowed him to chat with you… considering that he's a spy, and on top of that, he's not castrated." He pointed out giving me the same smile that sent me creeps. I gasped, unable to respond to his statement.

"And you were testing my patience, weren't you? Shall I continue from where I left?" his eyes glimmered with a tint of wrath.

I moved back more into a chair. The only table that is separating me away from him seemed like a short distance. My inner-gut is shouting to tell me to scram, run, and escape. I'm afraid that my ego and pride wouldn't allow it. The two inner forces in my body argued.

My eyes were looking from left to right, and they were staring on the ground now. Finally, I made my lunatic but… heroic response.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled, blinking. There was another moment of silence, before he spoke. But this time, it didn't last long, as I had expected.

"Well… well, looks like you are smitten by the male servant," his usual smile came back, and he immediately pounced on me, after the sentence. I stared straight into his eyes. My principles were supporting my pride and ego to overpower my inner gut. Fear is not in my dictionary currently.

"I'm not! He's innocent! I initiated the talk you _baka-nii-chan_! You're such an asshole!" I squalled, like a child.

He cupped my chin, and breathed. "Punishment will be given to both him and you," he whispered into my ear, before forcing a fierce kiss. I was pushing him away like a few hours ago. This time, there would be no miracles. The fear that was locked deep in my heart begins to spread in my blood, embedding in them.

I was determined this time. I would have him begging on his knees.

"_Imouto-chan …_ your personality molds you into an unbreakable doll. I would like to see… if I can break you, your barriers, your trust, your heart, and the _Shinsengumi officer, _along with your new found love, that man-servant," he uttered. I shuddered at the thought of this, but that did not waver my resolve.

"Before punishing you… I'll let you be the audience for his punishment, shall I?" he gave me a dangerous smirk. Oh no. oh no… please tell me this isn't occurring! I just had a talk with the servant! That _fucking bloody baka bastard onii-chan that had a stick in his ass _didn't have to do this. Oh my. What have I done?

"Wa-wait, _baka-onii-chan, _spare him, he's innocent!" the air in the room became tense again. I saw red.

"He tried to kill you," then there was shock. I didn't believe my ears. But certainly, there was something shiny… maybe it was a knife.

"… I don't believe you" my voice betrayed me. With that, he clicked his fingers. The metallic door was open and a tied and bruised man servant was brought in.

He spit out a mixture of blood and saliva. He gave me a smirk. He no longer had red hair like us, but a blonde one.

"Yo, _hime-sama_, looks like my time's up." He still smiled that cheeky smile to me, that informal tone surprised me, but finally I can see the real him.

"Initially I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't you see, you were too bright for me, like a shining sun, even though we only spent a few hours together, but your light has stimulated my somber heart." He admitted, still smiling, and still looked happy.

I blushed, and tears couldn't stop falling. "Thanks for being a stupid till the end, friend," I gave him my brightest smile I could muster up. It turned out quite ugly though, I think. He laughed.

My _baka-nii-chan _was still humane enough to let him finish that speech before his anger took over his body. My sadness was in a myriad of items, my _baka-nii-chan's _ruthlessness, my friend's betrayal, death, and the list goes on. What is the overwhelming sadness that I've never felt before? I don't know.

"_Imouto-chan…_ I'm punishing you after clearing this rubbish out of the room," he stated, stoic. I pursed my lips. A storm is brewing, and knowing me, I would definitely initiate a battle before giving in. Whether I would win or not-determines the fine line between losing and keeping my virginity, I presume.

I gave him a sarcastic simper.

"Bring it on; we'll see who gets punished."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note: <strong>Finally. I got it done. This chapter is not a filler. I wanted to strengthen Kagura's resolve. I wouldn't want a doll that can break easily. As much as I admire female characters with strong wills, I want to break them. But at the same time, I want to send men begging on their knees. The next chapter would be a fun write for me.

Oh yes, the oc didn't had a name because I didn't plan to include him in any other chaps anymore. I don't like putting OCs in my FFs, but had no choice, so i killed him on the spot... after some scenes. Pretty bad, aren't I? lmao.

**For those who are looking forward to the M part, well, you're going to have a fun time reading too. ** Alright no more spoilers.

R&R, To tell me your thoughts.

** ANewNameMoreProfound: **Thanks for the review. I don't know whether this chap is gonna be any good though... :) please continue your support though!

Until next time then,

Daylite.


End file.
